Pesta Paling Horor
by runahime
Summary: Akatsuki di undang oleh Sasuke pada pesta ultahnya. Acara apakah yang akan disiapkan oleh Sasuke? Rekor fict tersingkat saia.. Fu.. fu.. RnR plisss ! No Flame..


**YEAHHH!!! Kiki balik lagi!!! –teriak gaje-. Saia bikin fict lagi!! Ini adalah fict ke-6 saia loch... –bangganya-**

**Plissss RnR... No Flame :D**

**PESTA PALING HOROR**

_**By : Kiki Sasori**_

_To : Aktsuki, para kriminal kelas hiu_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk paling ganteng dan seksi di jagat raya (Nyatanya : Makhluk paling genteng dan congkring di kandang hiu)_

_Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb._

_Hai, Para calon-calon neraka, Saya selaku Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Hoshigaki -??- mengundang anda semua di pesta Ultah gue yang ke-15 tahun. Muda banget kan... Gyaaa!! Gak nyangka gue masih muda!! (Gilanya Sasuke kambuh)_

_Kalo gak datang bakalan rugi loh... Kalo datang pun gak ada untungnya sih... Wong nih pesta gak pake modal..._

_Saya mengundang para artis International loch... Gratis! Gak pake bayaran, tapi pake cipokan gue! Fu fu... Untungnya jadi orang ganteng (baca : genteng)_

_Pokoknya datang yachh...._

_NB : Gue gak tanggung jawab maupun tanggung hajab bila mata elo semua pada korslet!!_

_Undangan ini dipersembahkan oleh susu Dancow -??-_

-

-

-

_**Jam 23.00 WAT (Waktu Author Tidur) di kandang Anaconda,**_

Berkumpulah para makhluk kriminal gak modal di halaman kandang Anaconda.

"Persetan! Mana si pantat ayam brengsek itu!!" teriak Pein selaku leader Akatsuki yang PALING gak modal. Ia memakai jas ungu dengan robekan dibagian ketiak pinjaman dari Sasori, parfum ber-merk AXE(C) colongan wangi bensin, jam seken terbuat dari emas berkarat dan gak pake batere, dan muka juga pinjaman dari Author. "Kita dah nunggu 5 jam gini!! Ntar muka gue makin jelek kena angin malam tauk!! Tapi apa hubungannya yah??"

"Perasaan kita baru datang se-jam yang lalu..." tukas Tobi sambil mengecek jam mainannya.

"O iyah... jam gue kan korslet.. He he.." Pein ketawa gaje.

Tiba-tiba pintu kandang Anaconda pun terbuka sangat lebar. "Selamat datang para makhluk iblis nomor satu!! Gue Sasu..."

"DIAMM!!! GUE DAH TAUK NAMA NARSIS ELO!!" teriak semuanya. Sasuke pun terdiam melihat semuanya pada ngeluarin cangkul.

-

-

Acara itu pun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah (gak jamin!) sehingga gak terasa pukul jam 23.55 WAT (Waktu Author Tidur).

"O yah, gue lupa mengumumkan sesuatu nih..." tukas Sasuke yang barusan ajah keluar dari kamarnya memakai baju selayar dan dandanannya yang sangat menggoda Itachi...

"Adikku, menikahlah denganku..." kata Itachi sambil memeluk author sampe muntah darah. Author langsung mati di tempat.

Dengan sangat jelas Sasuke menjawab "KAGAK! GUE NORMAL!" dan langsung nendang Itachi ke kandang Anaconada. Sedetik kemudian Itachi menikah dengan Anacondanya. 'Gak ada Sasuke, peliharaannya pun jadi' inilah pribahasa yang dianut oleh Itachi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau elo umumkan..." kata Sasori yang lagi dansa dengan kugutsunya. Deidara lebih milih dansa sama Kisame.

"Fu... fu... Lihat ajah jam 12 nanti... Ada acara yang sangat HOT dan bikin elo semua pada napsu..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah setan kejepit pintu -?-.

Semua akatsuki pun langsung berdebar. Apakah ada cewek bugil tampil dengan joget yang sangat HOT?? Itulah khayalan pertama di otak mesum Pein.

-

-

TENG! Jarum jahit pun menunjukan jam 24.00 malam

Jantung para makhluk iblis itu serasa mau copot.

JENG JENG JENG JENG... Lagu Horor pun mengiringi sosok gadis yang keluar dengan bugilnya. Dialah **Nyi Orochimaru**!!

Oro joget ala Dewi bersisik sambil memamerkan bulu keteknya. Sangat fatal bagi yang melihatnya.

Inilah kefatalan bagi para Akatsuki dan Sasuke :

**Pein : Rinnegannya langsung korslet. Tobat nengok yang bokep-bokep**

**Konan : Gak ngaruh sama cewek! Malahan beruntung Pein dah tobat**

**Sasori : Bagian-bagian tubuhnya langsung lepas semua. Fatalnya lagi Oro ngasih nafas buatannya dan Sasori langsung RIP**

**Deidara : Gak ngaruh sama banci. Tapi ikutan mati karena Sasori mati**

**Kakuzu : Langsung ngasih duitnya ke Author. Tobat jadi tukang korupsi**

**Hidan : Keluar dati Jashin dan langsung muja-muja Oro sebagai dewa-nya**

**Itachi : Sharingannya korslet walaupun emang udah korslet**

**Kisame: Langsung ganteng, keren, cool, penuh karisma seketika. No Coment lah**

**Zetsu: Kulitnya berubah jadi warna Merah-Putih**

**Tobi : Aman! Aman! Pake topeng gituloh**

**Sasuke : Langsung kawin sama Oro.. :D**

**FIN**

**Apakah fict ini nge-gantung?? T_T -Ngejedukin kepala ke dada seksi Sasuke- Lagi-lagi saia bikin fict gaje... T_T**

**Ada yang mau RnR kah? :D**


End file.
